Stargazer
by HollyBooth001
Summary: A repost/rewrite of the old story. I lost my login info for that account.
1. Prologue

**A/N: To cut to the chase, this is New Moon told from Jacob's Point-of-view. And eve though I don't support either Edward or Jacob (I like them both) I hope I do give justice to the characters. The only reason I'll be writing New Moon from Jacob's perspective is only because to write it from Edward's point-of-view would require a lot of research of the places Edward has been. That's too much work, even for me, who is known to be an over-achiever.**

** But if I finish this story, I'll write one of the other stories from Edward's eyes to be fair and objective.**

** This is definitely an enjoyable story to write and I hope that it is easy on your eyes and brain.**

** So, without further delay, here's Jacob. :)**

Prologue

What is happening to me? What's wrong with me? Everyone is staring at me, almost as if they were _expecting _this to happen.

Why won't they tell me what is going on? Am I dying? If I am, I think that I should at least know that I am. If this is death, the rumor that death is as easy and painless as falling asleep is a total, and complete lie.

Sweat poured out of every orifice of my body. My heart is pounding in my throat and ears. My muscles and bones ached as if they were being broken and torn apart. My head pounded and every breath I took burned my lungs.

If I am dying, please someone put me out of my misery. Please. God, if you care about me you'll do this one thing for me. Please.


	2. The Birthday Present

**The Birthday Present**

Something was horribly wrong.

Paul hasn't been in school for the past couple of days. Rumors flew. Some people are saying that he'd dropped out of school; others are that he'd contracted some weird unknown disease.

Oddly enough, it's the same thing that happened to Sam Uley. He just disappeared for a couple of months and then never went to college like he planned. Didn't get any crap about it either. The point is, it probably wasn't the unknown disease that got to Paul.

Now, don't get me wrong, I personally don't like Sam or Paul. They ignore me, I ignore them; it's an unspoken agreement. I'm just worried that whatever it may be would spread to the rest of La Push. Then the shit would really hit the fan.

Not only would most of La Push be put under quarantine, but also Bella wouldn't be allowed to come over nor would I be able to visit her. Charlie would be so afraid of her catching something from me that he wouldn't want her to take a risk of catching it.

It's bad enough as it is that she barely comes over to say "hi" since she spends all her time with that Cullen guy. It's like she has an unhealthy obsession with him; kind of creepy actually.

I don't even know what she sees in him. His hair hasn't seen a comb in months, and I don't think that he's ever heard of something I like to call a tan. The only redeeming quality I can see is that his family has money.

Maybe that is why she never wanted to be with me, I don't have enough money for her. Granted, I'm not the most handsome guy in the world, but I have to be considerably more handsome than Cullen. At least_ I _don't look like death warmed over.

I closed my eyes and rubbed slow, soothing circles on my temples. There has to be a way I can win Bella's heart. It's only gotten worse since she's returned to Forks. I've had a crush on her since we were kids and she was wearing pigtails and pulling me around in a small red wagon. (Still have the wagon, in case you were wondering.)

After she and her mother left, my feelings sort of subsided, like a hibernating bear. But like all hibernating animals, they awaken and this, unfortunately, is no different. The bear in me awoke, and with a vengeance, I might add.

I opened my eyes and stared around my room. Bella's birthday was only a couple of days away and I had to give her a better gift than Cullen.

Cullen with all the money he had would try to buy her something expensive, but if I know Bella like I think I do, she doesn't want people to spend a ton of money on her, so, I'll do the opposite. I'll make her something that would mean a lot more to her than just going to the store and laying money down on a counter.

I can't just make her a birthday card. That would be too simple. Anyone can do that, even Cullen!

I have to make something…. Unique. Something memorable!

But what?

Six hours and two pots of coffee later, I was no closer to a gift idea than I was earlier. I heaved a deep sigh. I can see why Cullen would buy her something instead of giving her something he made. It's a hell of a lot easier to say the least.

I leaned back on the couch and stared at the television screen. Some killer was going around stabbing some damsel with a meat cleaver. Typical.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sheer irony of it. When I was younger I would lay awake in bed all night or would have nightmares because of this kind of movie. Nowadays, the only thing that scares me is life. Life can be a lot more of a nightmare than any chop-'em-up horror movie.

I laughed out loud. "That's it!" I murmur excitedly to myself. "I have the perfect gift! I just hope I have enough time to make it… Let's see if Cullen can beat this!"

I pulled a shaky hand through my hair. Usually I'm not a nervous guy, especially when I'm just giving a birthday gift, but somehow this seemed different. More important, more personal.

Even with Forks High starting a half hour from now, people were pulling into the school's parking lot already. Even from where I was on the outskirts of the lot, I could hear people chatting away happily, seemingly without a care in the world. How lucky of them.

Cullen was the first one here. Leaning against his car, in all likelihood, waiting for the same person I was.

I could see he was the picture of ease, His hands resting inside the front pockets of his jeans. The front of his flannel shirt opened to reveal a crisp undershirt.

What I want to know is why he isn't shivering. He is only wearing light clothing and yet I'm having a hard time staying warm in a thick coat and a couple of sweaters.

There was something weird about that guy, and I felt determined to find out what it is.

As if I had yelled this declaration for all to hear, Cullen turned in my direction.

His face was hard and expressionless, his eyes said it all though: I was an unwelcome visitor. My gaze never wavered from his. It was a battle of wills, and I was determined to win.

In the distance, I could hear the low rumble of the old Chevy coming down the road. I'm to this day still thankful that Charlie had taken that rust bucket off my hands. That truck had been a major embarrassment to drive up in. There was always attention drawn to me because of it and it made me more than a little uncomfortable. I hated all the extra attention- especially the wrong kind like that.

Bella pulled into the empty spot next to Cullen and turned off the engine, silence filling the parking lot once more. The door creaked open not much later and out she stepped.

She was like a goddess. Her hair like brown silk flowed smoothly down her back. Her skin was as pale and perfect as a china dolls. Her lips… well were definitely kissable but were very sensuous as well. Even the ugliest of clothing, her beauty would still shine through.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes on Bella as I walked slowly to where she stood, ignoring the fact that Cullen was watching my every movement from beside her.

When I got closer to her, I could see that she looked as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders and she had slight bags under her warm eyes. The product of too many late nights talking to Cullen on the phone was my guess.

A small smile curved the corners of her lips when I finally reached them. Cullen looked murderous as he whispered something into Bella's ear. She nodded once, neither of them taking their eyes off of me. It was enough to give me a complex, if I was the sort of guy to get one, that is.

After one final whisper into Bella's ear, he turned on his heel and headed towards the main building. After seeing this exchange naturally the thought that immediately popped into my head was how he was such a rude, arrogant, son-of-a-

"Hi, Jake," Bella said smiling. I could tell that it was forced.

I looked down at her and smiled. "Hi, Bella. It's been a while."

She sighed. She looked awkward and out of place. "Sorry. I've just been really busy lately." She stared after Cullen's retreating form longingly. My heart fell ever so slightly. I was never going to get her undivided attention, was I?

I wrapped my fingers tighter around the dream catcher in my pocket. Near the school entrance I could see Cullen talking a million miles a minute to someone I'd have to assume is his sister. After all, they had the same colored eyes and pale skin. Probably bad mouthing me for wanting to talk to Bella. Too bad, so sad. He'd just have to get over himself.

I took a deep, calming breath and removed the dream catcher. I made it this far, why not see it all the way through? "Happy Birthday, Bells."

Her mouth fell open slightly. I couldn't resist the urge to smirk. I was finally able to catch her by surprise. I was never able to do that before.

She reached for it and tentatively rubbed her fingers over it. "Jake… You _really _shouldn't have."

I scowled. "You don't like it?"

"No! I love it!" She gently took it from my hand. It's beautiful."

I nodded once, unsure of what to think. "Life is full of nightmares, your sleep shouldn't be riddled with them as well." Call me Mr. Philosophical.

She smiled, a real smile this time. "Thanks, Jake. This means a lot to me."

"It was no problem." The bell rang, loud and shrill. Students started ambling there way to their classrooms. " I should get going. Happy Birthday."

Cullen was already by her side by the time I turned to leave. How did he get over here so fast? I huddled deeper inside the coat to block out of some of the cold wind.

I still had no idea how to feel over what happened. She seemed to genuinely like what I gave her and yet… she seemed sad.

I know that she loves Cullen but she hasn't given anyone else a chance. Maybe it's time to enlighten her, get her to open her eyes to a bit more.

But if I'm going to do that, I'm going to have to take this up a notch.

**A/N: My updates may be a bit irregular. I have to work around my work schedule and my friend's work/school schedule.**

**Review please!**


End file.
